In the Night That Can't Be Seen.
Summary During Miku's first date with Ronald McDonald, the flustered idol spends a happy time with her new boyfriend at the amusement park until the sun sets, riding the ferris wheel, eating fries, and staying up late. During the night, Miku next sings of how she learned that her Ronald was "split off" from something and that the "pure machine gun" he sought in Rin was no more, the girl already a mere Vocaloid. She also sings of how she learned Ronald had deceived "the dog," Len, and that Rin recovering her memories wouldn't change anything. Furthermore, she realizes that Ronald would disappear after his "normalization" was complete; reflecting on how she had come to understand Ronald through America, she resolves to not give up looking for him after he's gone. Staying close to her beloved, the miserable Miku has him say he loves her as he gradually malfunctions and disappears. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『初めて君とデート☆』 It’s my first date with you☆ *『朝までね☆　明日、日曜日さ！』So until morning☆ Tomorrow's a Sunday! *『あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... 』 She's already a "VOCALOID", She's not the "Pure Machine Gun"... *『君がアレから離れて　時間が経ちすぎたのよ』 You were split off from it, and too much time went by *『「正常化」終わった頃 君は消えてしまうのね？』 When the "normalization" is finished/You'll completely disappear huh? *『おしまいが　来ないの...』 The ending hasn't come... Illustration Analysis In_the_Unseen_Night.png|Miku's outfit for her date In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Miku saying goodbye to her love, Ronald. The first illustration shows Miku on a sunny daytime street set with trees, likely on the way to her date with Ronald at the amusement park. Her outfit in this illustration is almost identical to her traditional Vocaloid outfit, sans disconnected sleeves, save for being in colors to match Ronald McDonald's own outfit--showing the level of her adoration. She currently is wearing her hair in pigtails for the last time in the series; her hairpin is a reference to Ryo's song Melt. Following the happy sequence is another illustration at night, shown outside with the moon high in the sky an indeterminate time later. Miku is still in her costume, implying it is simply later that night, and in tears as she faces Ronald; Ronald himself is smiling as usual, as is to an effect commented on by Miku. This image seems to be indicative of the moment when Ronald disappears. Sound Effect Analysis Throughout the daytime sequence Ronald can be heard by his various voice clips, supplementing Hatsune Miku's dialogue; the first clip at the beginning has him excitedly calling to watch something, possibly meaning the video. Later he makes multiple remarks over the course of Miku's song, even telling her he loved her as she kissed him. He also recites "Go! Go!" and "Ran Ran Ruu" with her. Immediately after the happy sequence a door can be heard closing, and then comes the sounds of people speaking in a crowded area. It's unknown what this means for the location of the song or what kind of door it was, as both images take place outside and without people. It may signify their excursion around the amusement park before nighttime. At the end of the night time sequence, Ronald can be heard repeatedly saying that he, "of course," loved Miku repeatedly. Over time his voice becomes increasingly distorted, signaling that Ronald is disappearing as a result of his "normalization", ended by a single fizzle. Trivia Notes *The word "Sunday" used by Miku is the Japanese term for the day, rather than being a loan word as in the case of Rin's "It's our Sunday"; this may be to indicate it literally is Sunday tomorrow and to differentiate it from Rin's phrase. *This song marks Ronald's disappearance in the series, despite his voice clips still appearing in the videos. *It is implicated that Ronald antagonizes Rin for her former role in Russia, being a mascot affiliated with America. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *The thumbnail used in the video for the song is somewhat similar to The Eyes That Don't Vanish., with Miku and Ronald replaced by Len and Rin. *The song appears to take place concurrently with The Eyes That Don't Vanish., as well as at the same location--the amusement park. *The note of Ronald deceiving Len matches Len's own narrative in The Eyes That Don't Vanish.; with other dialogue in the song it is implicated Ronald wished Rin to regain her memories and possibly used Len for this purpose. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2